


He's the Only Exception

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reality of how New York turned out was not something Rachel Barbra Berry could’ve ever dreamed, even at her craziest in Lima, Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The reality of how New York turned out was not something Rachel Barbra Berry could’ve ever dreamed, even at her craziest in Lima, Ohio.

Yet for everything it _wasn’t_ , there was things that had changed for the better. Like having both Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez as roomies; the amazing achievements at NYADA; her too _shocking_ news that she’d be playing a lead role on Broadway, in Funny Girl, during her freshman year!

And despite it all there was something missing. That something? Finn Hudson.

Really, Rachel shouldn’t feel this deep… _want, need, craving_ , the pull of that mysterious tether so strongly. Hadn’t she dealt with this type of thing before in their junior year? Only adulthood made it feel stronger in some places, but almost weak in others.

Looking out the window, taking in the view for the millionth time, Rachel couldn’t help the tiny smile that flickered across her face, remembering Finn’s ‘endgame’ declaration at Mr. Schue’s wedding. She _knew_ that he loved her, knew it deep within her bones, but that didn’t stop old insecurities from flaring up. It didn’t ward off thoughts of what-ifs, many of them being what if they didn’t find their way back to each other—who was to say they’d never meet someone new because waiting forever seemed almost…unreal. Of course then Rachel’s heart would scream at her that she should _always_ wait for her other half, soul mate, love of her life, her home.

Closing her eyes, Rachel began humming “Pretending” while conceding that she was still young, and often a silly girl. She and Finn had almost gone through hell and tons of drama—almost too much for her diva self—in high school for it to suddenly become another high school romance thought fondly of. No, no, _no_ , not them.

Rachel will just have to remind herself to take a few deep breaths and just surrender all over again because someday the universe is going to bring them back together and it will be as epic as it ever was.


End file.
